Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências
| original = Unfair Science Fair Redux | imagem = Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências (Imagem 185).jpg | legenda= Candace é coroada a Rainha de Marte pelos marcianos. | temporada = 1 | produçao = 123b | transmissao = 47 | nt = 47 | historia = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson | es = Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso | diretor = Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief | eua = 20 de Março de 2009 | xdeua = 18 de Fevereiro de 2009 | br = 27 de Março de 2009 | emparelhadocom = "Injustiça em Feira de Ciências" | dvd = A Confusão do Verão }} " " é o quadragésimo sétimo episódio da 1ª Temporada, e também o final da mesma. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 18 de Fevereiro de 2009 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 27 de Março de 2009, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Enquanto Phineas e Ferb ajudam Baljeet a construir um portal para Marte, Candace acha que ninguém, nem mesmo seus amigos, querem falar com ela. Uma viagem acidental para Marte levanta o seu astral. Perry ajuda o Dr. Doofenshmirtz na loja de suprimentos para o seu vulcão de bicarbonato de sódio. Enredo Ao mesmo tempo que Baljeet diz a Phineas e Ferb sobre seu problema com o portal para Marte, Candace está sentada em seu quarto com seu telefone celular para decidir com que ela vai sair. Ela tenta chamar Stacy , Jeremy, Jenny, e alguns de seus velhos amigos, mas nenhum deles atende as ligações. Candace acha que eles estão todos evitando ela e sai para fora de casa de bicicleta. Ela vai para o Mister Cachorro Gelado no shopping e o homem diz que ele não sabe onde está. Ela volta pensando que é uma companhia chata, até que ela recebe uma mensagem de texto da Stacy com apenas letras iniciais das palavras: "C-E-L-B-F-F-S" e ela pensa que Stacy quis dizer: "Candace É Louca, Burra e Feia. Fui, Stacy". Ela fica muito desanimada até ver as bicicletas de Phineas e Ferb na casa de Baljeet. Quando ela entra vê que seus irmãos terminaram de construir um portal para Marte. Candace caminha para dentro, e naquele mesmo momento, as telas do portal se quebram. Candace vê um daqueles veículos de Marte e da saltos em frente a ele, agitando os braços para tentar chamar a atenção. No entanto, o homem que assiste a tela fecha e desliga o veículo. Chateada Candace destrói o veículo, logo depois aparece uns marcianos. Eles levam ela para seu covil, coroando-lhe a rainha de Marte. Candace fica animada e começa a cantar Rainha de Marte. Perry vai até a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz e encontra seu inimigo fazendo um esboço de seu plano maligno. Heinz Doofenshmirtz diz a Perry que se ele ajudar ele a fazer algumas compras ele poderá ser logo derrotado. Então o ornitorrinco ajuda Heinz nas compras. No super-mercado Heinz e Perry se encontram com Major Monograma e Carl. Phineas e Ferb decidem salvar Candace. Eles constroem novamente o portal. Quando entram em Marte logo ouvem o seu canto e, depois de Ferb consertar o veículo que Candace tinha acabado de destruir, eles vão até onde ela está. Os marcianos vêm seu carrinho e começam a saltar sobre ele, pensando que é mais um daqueles veículos de Marte. Candace diz que os marcianos são inofensivos, e pede para seus irmãos contarem a todos que agora ela é popular. Com um tempo ela percebe que ficar em Marte é pior do que na Terra e decide voltar para o planeta de origem. Ela pula no carro com Phineas e Ferb e vai embora com seus irmãos. Os marcianos se irritam e se juntam para formar um marciano enorme que persegue Phineas, Ferb e Candace. Phineas usa o celular de Candace para chamar Baljeet, pedindo-lhe para abrir o portal agora. Ele obedece e Phineas, Ferb e Candace entram no portal de volta a Terra. Após terminarem de fazer as compras na casa de Doof, Perry aponta para a primeira invenção dom cientista. Heinz diz que aquele é o seu primeiro inator. Sem mais tempo para maldades ele vai embora da empresa. Depois disso, Doof dispara seu 1º inator no universo para ver o que ele faz. O aparelho lança um raio no espaço e destrói o rosto de Candace em Marte bem quando Candace estava prestes a revelar o rosto de seu coroamento em Marte para Linda Flynn através de seu novo telescópio. Ele agora se parece com um macaco usando uma peruca de poeira. Triste e sozinha sentada em frente a casa, os amigos de Candace aparecem até encontrá-la. Jenny tinha ido ao dentista, Jeremy levou sua irmã Suzy ao cinema, e Stacy pergunta se Candace recebeu a mensagem de texto que na verdade queria dizer: "Candace Eu Ligo, Fofa, Bonita, Fascinante! Stacy". Candace admite que pensou que todos estavam a evitando. De repente aparece um estranho e diz que ele estava mesmo evitando-a. Candace pergunta se ela o conhece e ele diz que não é um desconhecido dando fora. Músicas *''Olhando e Esperando'' (Instrumental) *''Rainha de Marte'' (Ficou em 9º lugar no "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb") Galeria de Imagens Créditos Finais 24 horas depois, Doofenshmirtz foi parar em Marte e os marcianos estão prestes a coroá-lo rei, mas em vez disso, a coroa é para o vulcão de bicarbonato de sódio. Ele é ouvido gritando "Ah, qual é!" durante os logos. Piadas Recorrentes Linha do Ferb Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Ele entra pelo gabinete de arquivos na sala da casa Flynn-Fletcher. (Igual em Injustiça na Feira de Ciências) Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Informações de Fundo *Esta é uma outra versão do episódio "Injustiça em Feira de Ciências". *Major Monograma, Carl, Perry e o Dr. Doofenshmirtz se encontram no supermercado, sem entrar em conflito. Major Monograma até se afasta a fim de deixar Doofenshmirtz ir em frente. *Este episódio revela que Major Monograma faz Carl sentar no carrinho sempre que vai às compras. *Ferb fala um dialeto diferente de Marte do que o resto dos marcianos, mas eles são capazes de compreendê-lo. A linha de Ferb em marciano é a sua linha em Inglês jogado para trás. Os marcianos linguagem ', no entanto, se jogado para trás, não são frases em inglês, mas parecem ser interpretações fonéticas de palavras inglesas para trás. *Alguém estava tentando evitar Candace tão bem que ele se refere a si mesmo como "desconhecido". *Embora Candace ama Jeremy, ela não tomou nota de não ser capaz de vê-lo se fosse para Marte. *Este episódio é colocado na mesma época do original, porque no início, Baljeet estava prestes a cantar sua música quando a cena mudou para Candace. Informações de Produção *Descrição do episódio no comunicado de imprensa da Disney XD em 2009:http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Candace feels rejected by her friends, so she steps into Baljeet's science fair project which transports her to Mars, where she is worshiped by the Martians. Now it's up to Phineas and Ferb to bring Candace back down to earth. *Este é um episódio bônus no DVD A Confusão do Verão *Nos EUA, este foi o último episódio a ser exibido da 1ª Temporada. Estreias Internacionais *11 de Setembro de 2008 (Disney Channel América Latina) *23 de Janeiro de 2009 (Disney Channel Alemanha) *20 de Março de 2009 (Disney Channel Holanda) *29 de Junho de 2009 (Disney Channel Espanha) Erros *Os meninos estavam com Perry quando saíram (ele é visto seguindo os meninos para fora do quintal, em "Injustiça em Feira de Ciências"), então ele não seria capaz de entrar no seu esconderijo (ele está na casa de Baljeet), e Candace não deveria ter passado por Perry antes de ele ir para o esconderijo. No entanto, é possível que ele simplesmente voltou para a casa de Phineas e Ferb. *Quando Ferb diz "Ele disse que sim, mas não sem eles", seus olhos estão longe de seu cabelo. *Quando Doofenshmirtz dispara o raio para o espaço, podemos ver Marte no fundo. No entanto, o raio saiu do curso e não deveria ter atingido Marte. *O pescoço de Candace se tornou curto quando ela esteve em Marte. *Quando Phineas e Ferb chegam ao castelo, os marcianos estavam de cor verde-oliva, mas na cena seguinte, eles ficam da mesma cor que os outros marcianos. Continuidade *Em um momento, o Portal se conecta com o passado da Terra em tempos pré-históricos. Um Tiranossauro que é visto parece muito similiar ao que perseguiu Phineas, Ferb e Candace em "Viajando no Tempo". *Antes do homem que estava vendo o progresso do veículo de Marte gritar, o início da música Olhando e Esperando pode ser ouvida ("Não Pisque"). *Este é o segundo episódio onde Major Monograma aparece, mas não tem linhas ("Viajando no Tempo"). *Jenny, de "Festa de Terror na Praia com Gnomos de Jardim" volta, e Candace afirma que não se viam desde então. *Candace liga para Olga e Chicago Joe, os seus personal trainers para A Maldição da Princesa Monstro ("Luzes, Candace, Ação"). *Quando Doofenshmirtz está fazendo compras com Perry e esbarra em Major Monograma e Carl, a versão de elevador de Guitchi Guitchi Gú pode ser ouvida no fundo. *É a segunda vez que Baljeet aparece sem Buford, sendo a primeira no episódio anterior. Alusões *'Estátua da Liberdade' - Uma das estátuas que os marcianos fizeram se parece com a Estátua da Liberdade. *'Rosto de Marte' - O rosto destruído de Candace na superfície de Marte se parece com o Rosto de Marte, um marco bem conhecido na superfície do planeta. *'O Rei Leão' - Este episódio é semelhante a O Rei Leão 1 e 3 porque o conceito de a mesma história contada neste episódio originou deste filme. Trivialidades *Segundo episódio que Major Monograma aparece mas não tem nenhum fala ("Viajando no Tempo"). *Segunda vez que Baljeet aparece sem a companhia de Buford ("Injustiça em Feira de Ciências"). *Terceira vez que alguém se torna rainha ("Festa de Terror na Praia com Gnomos de Jardim", "Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração"). *Primeira vez que Candace diz: "Candace Flynn está fora! Paz!". *Sexto episódio que Perry não luta com Doofenshmirtz ("Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente", "A Câmera de Trânsito", "Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração", "O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein", "A Grande Arte"). Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Phillip Maia como Sr. McGillicuddy *Ana Lúcia Menezes como Wendy *Hannah Buttel como Stacy Referências en:Unfair Science Fair Redux Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Candace Flynn